I fell in love with the pizza guy
by Darkangels86
Summary: This is the story abut how mia fell in love with the pizza guy jacob black ..paring mia/jake , edward/bella, Emmett/emily .and others.
1. Getting ditched

**My name is mia and my luck wasnt one of the best one until i met jake the pizza guy now i have the love of my life and the best sex ever ,- and hey i get to eat pizza everyday ..**

**- So this is how it started -..**

**Ch...1**

I was mad, mad because my "friend" Emily had ditched me after school to see her new boyfriend Seth...  
Suddenly the bell rang, and i went to answer it, and there Emily stood talking so fast that i didnt understand a single word.

"Calm down!" i said  
She looked at me and spoke more clearly now.  
"Im sorry Mia, I didnt mean to ditch you" she said to me with a guilty look that made me feel bad for her so i said  
"It doesnt matter Okay? Just drop it" Emily looked at me almost hopeful and then said,  
"Okay, but i have to make it up to you, tomorrow night we ARE having a sleep over, We can order pizza" i looked at her and nod. "Pizza?" i asked "you know I hate pizza, it gives you pimples" She was touching her face now, Emily is the type of person who gets everything too serious, she was rubbing her face now, harder, i took both of her hands and pulled them from her face.

"Stop it, its not like somebody will care" I said  
"Ofcourse! Seth would.. Unlike you, I have someone"  
"Oh Right! i thought he would have dumped you by now,Just like your other 14 boyfriends."  
She opened her mouth but the words no longer made sence to me, she was probably complaning and saying it was not true,  
I made my way to the kitchen and took a soda out of the fridge, Emily sat across from me, removing her shinny black hair out of her eyes.  
"You got a new hair cut?"  
"yeah, you like it?" she asked.  
"Yes, so spit it out."  
She looked at me confused  
"Spit what out?"she said with the same old guilty look,  
she's such a bad lier, people think i've stopped lying... but i've just gotten better at it. I started to open my mouth when she stopped me with the lattest gossip.

"You know edward cullen right? i mean who doesnt!" she said  
"Hmmm" i nod.  
"Well, its not really gossip but he's dating this bitch, whats her name? Oh bella" she said as a matter of fact "wow like this dude needs to get laid so bad i cant even telll you!"  
"Well, good for her,like i care... Emily you know i love when you tell me every single rummor that goes around school" wow im good at this."but Emmet Will be comming from work soon" i said faking the dissapointment.

"Oh!" was all she said.  
Emmet my older brother is always arguing with her, Like really bad, I think they like each other i've always wonder...  
But Oh well, She's goin out with Seth a boy from our school...  
My thoughts got cut off by the door bell.

"That most be him, he probably forgot his keys again" i said rushing her over the back door, "He's such a crack-head" was all i heard when i closed the door on her face. Safe from the school Drama.

Soo this is itt (:  
Yeahh, Emmet is her  
brotherr, didnt see that one  
coming did ya? lmao  
Rate it even if you hate it  
Rate Rate Rate Rate Rate .  
Rate Rate Rate Rate Rate .  
Rate Rate Rate Rate Rate .


	2. Jasper is coming home

I went to open the door, and Emmet stood there looking lazy and sleepy, sometimes i feel very bad for him, i mean he is my brother after all.  
"Forgot your keys again?" i ask, he kissed my cheek and said  
"yeah i had to wake up earlier today so i completely forgot" he looked around and said  
"Emily isnt here is she? cause i dont want to argue with her"  
"No, i totally got rid off her before you showed up"I said "but you should go and take a shower so you can eat before you go to sleep"

He just nodded and said  
"Alright kiddo" I looked at him and frown  
"Dont call me kiddo, Em im not a kid anymore" i said showing off my body, he smiled.  
"No, but you're still my little sister" He said " Ohh, And i got to talk to you about something, But first I'm goin to take a shower" And with that he left upstairs.

I walked back to ourkitchen so full of lively colors , so well kept up.  
I started to prepare dinner.  
Emmett's favorite dinner; Macaroni&cheese...

We started to dine in our cozy dinner table.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" i asked, he looked at me for a few seconds, it might have been hours for me.

"Oh, well it was goin to be a surprice but.." he stopped mid sentence.  
"Just spit it out Em could you?" i said annoyed.  
"Okay, Well Jasper is coming home"  
he said i was staring at his face but couldnt read any emotions, i was so shocked,like looking into something far away in the distance.  
& then i started yelling.

"Jazz is coming home! Coming!"  
Jasper, my Other brother the quiet one but i still loved him, so thats why i was so excited to see him.  
Jasper lived with my parents so i didnt get to see him often.

"So is he coming to stay?" i reply after my hyperness was over.  
"Yeah he decided to stay with us" Emmett said. it was about time my parents kicked his ass out.

"Oh! so we should make something for him, like a welcome home party"  
i said and Emmett just nodded and said  
"Yeah" with his whatever-tone.

I really love Jasper, but he likes to keep things to himself...Showing not emotion at all. Emmett is always so loveable that it makes me want to throw up.

We finished eating and i took both  
daisy-patterned plates to the dish washer next to the sink.

I wonder if there's something wrong with Emmett, Usually we are always fighting or doing something, but now he just sat there watching me.  
when i was ready to open my mouth he left for the living room and turned the T.v on, putting the volume higher than what it was.

I went for the stairs, Skipping one, Two at a time, when i reached the top i headed to my bedroom. placing my cold hand over the door knob.  
I was welcomed by a sweet strawberry scent dancing through my nostrils, i took it all in.

i scanned the room looking for my towel, what a mess, i couldnt find it. I made my way in, Jumping over a few text books on the floor half under my twin reddish bed.

It felt akward, the room was colder than ever. wich is wierd because we were almost in mid summer.  
So where the hell was the cool air coming from? I saw the book i've been reading lately "Heart shaped box" over my green pillow.  
Emmett hates that book, he's always talking about how it affects me, "Well i guess he's right" i whispered to myself "I'm goin' fuckin' paranoid"

I found my towel on my antique walnut dresser, with a mirror attached to it, one that could tell me how beyond beatiful i was or how dead looking ugly. photos had been stuck into the mirror frame.  
They were sun-faded and curled with age. Jasper, Emmett and me,  
the next one was my parents and us all together. under that was a faded small photograph, Emily and Emmett together for 8th grade prom, So long ago... What a joke.

"Whoo let the dog outt? Whoo whoo?" lmao(:  
Okay so that's all.  
i hope it doesnt suck that much.  
and assoon as its rated i'll post the next one. I know what "We" want is Jacob! close! so close hang in there!  
pleaseeeeee(: eeeaseee.  
Rate Rate Rate Rate.  
Rate Rate Rate Rate.


	3. Emmet my room is cold !

I took the towel in my hands and went to the bathroom. It was really warm in the hallway, the bathroom door was closed but for a crack revealing darkness behind it. I pushed my hand through it and searched the wall for the light switch, I closed the door behind me and removed my clothes. The water was extremely hot and i made no effort to make it cold,burning my skin.

I was in my bed by now, I looked out the window, and the sky was extremely beautiful. i tried to count the stars, but it didnt work i couldnt fall asleep, too much noise.  
"Here we go" i muttered to myself, heading for the stairs.  
First i said it nicely, no respond.  
"Can you turn that fuckin' thing off?" i yelled. Still he wouldnt turn it down. I was at the botton of the stairs by now heading towards the couch.  
"Emmett?" i said annoyed "Yeah?" he looked up, his voice so softly it made it harder to be mad.  
"I cant sleep! can you turn it donw? this is why you're always late! Errday! its almost midnight" i said.  
he was about to say something when i kept going.  
"you need to check my room,its cold as hell, i think there's somethin' wrong with the air conditioner" "its that fuckin' book of yours i told you, get rid off it" he said, eyes flashing back to the T.V "& i need you..." i broke off " To shut the fuck up and come upstairs" he gave me one long glance and said "Are you afraid?"  
"Dont be silly, scared of what?" i asked.  
" i dont know, some dead-ol' man climbing over your window to rape you?" he said between a smile, he always likes to scare the hell out of me, since we were childrens. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him on the sofa.  
"Dont worry babe" he said putting an arm around my shoulders "Do you want me to kick some ghost asses?"  
I gave him back his arm and stoop up, giving him a worried look.  
"That crack is gettin' to you"  
he laughed and told me "I dont do crack... its too expensive" we both laughed and i cutted it off.  
"Shut up before i kick YOUR ass"  
"Whatever you say kiddo" he rolles his eyes. ughh, that stupid word i hate so much!  
i didnt say anything, slapped the back of his head and went upstairs.  
"Goodnight" i said sweetly "nite" he said with no emotion at all.

Wee. i know its short. but Oh! well. Ratee.(:


	4. Meetin' who?

I woke up and suddenly i felt light-headed, Today was monday school day. I hate mondays.  
I made my way to my closet and looked for clothes, I took out my Skinny Jeans, a white-plain tank top and my flats.  
As i saw my reflection in the mirror i had the feeling something was missing, But what? then it hit me - like a car in the highway - a Jacket.  
I ran back to the closet and searched for my lime-hoodie.  
I was half way to the stairs when: Shit i forgot to wash my face..So i ran back upstairs.  
Now i was ready to face another boring day at school.  
I walked downstairs & found Emmett sitting on the couch drinking coffee. He looked at me and said "Where are you goin'?"  
I looked at him, why the hell is he asking stupid questions.  
"To school, where else fathead?"  
I sat next to him on the sofa.  
"Want some coffee?" he asked handing me his cup.  
"No, thanks.. Emily should be here any minute now." i said glancing at the clock-wall.  
I heard Emmett whisperd "Oh man" & i just rolled my eyes.  
"Oh Come on! i dont want her here, she always starts a fight with me" he said putting his head in his hands. So dramatic! so Emmett.  
"You know what i think? i think that she likes you Em," i said and he tensed "But oh well you're too stupid to realize it" he looked at me and said "Shut up Mia" i was going to spat something back when i heard a knock on the door, why does she knocks on the door? cant she see the Doll-bell?  
"I get it Em, you dont have to stand up and open it, i mean i know you're excited to see her but.." i said laughing. he just looked at me and frown, i got up from the sofa and kissed his cheek.  
"Bye! Love you!" was alll i said while heading towards the door.  
I open it and told Emmily "lets go!"  
she looked past me and said "What's with the hurry?"  
"Nothin' i just want to go already" covering the fact that Emmett might eat her alive.  
She just nodded & headed towards her car, We got in & she drove away.

We got to school, but while getting out of the car, i notice a boy walking towards the school door.  
"Who's that Emily?" i asked,  
Since she's the #1 gossip source at school.  
"That's Seth's brother; Jacob" she said.  
"Say who!?"  
"Yeah he's pretty hot" she said ignoring my Question.  
"He's new here" i said, but it was more like a question. wondering if he had any clases with me.  
"Yeah, he just moved here, & he's in the same grade as us"  
she said "but anyways let's get moving" i got out of the car & walked next to Emily in direction to the front of the building.  
But i still couldnt get his shape of my mind.  
I walked to Homeroom & i saw the same boy entering the Main Office. I had the urge to walk over there & talk to him, but i also had the feeling i would just embarressed myself, so i decided to get going.  
I didnt even got to sit my ass on my seat when the teacher told me they had called me from the Office.  
Oh! what did i do know? i asked myself trying to remember.  
"you would have lisented yourself if you were in time to class " said "yeah, Yeah" i muttered and left.

I walked towards the glass door, and there behinde a desk full of papers was .  
"Umm, Excuse me Mrs, they called me down here"  
She looked at me and said "Oh, Yeah Mia, Im I right?" she asked observing me over her thin glasses. I nodded & she kept on.  
"Well, i have a new student, Can you show him around?"  
Oh sure i thought, anything not to go back inside that classroom.  
"Where 'he at?" i asked "Right behind you dear" I slowly turned around and I felt my knees go weak, He was beautiful i glaced at his eyes, they were a beautiful honey color that you could just drown in my heart beated so fast that i couldnt hear anything any longer just the thum-thum-thum sound coming deep down inside my chest. my thoughts got cut off by this loudly high-pitched voice "Hon, this is Jacob Black"she said Jacob.. Ofcourse! the boy i saw this morning. she continued "He's the new student, and i want you to show him around the school today" Why she has to say the same thing over and over? She left to the Pricinpal's Office.  
Suddendly he spoke "May i know your name?" he said still looking at me "Yeah, um..Mia, Mia Urban" i said, trying to catch some of my breath back.  
"Mia"he said "that's a beautiful name" i just felt like my I.Q went down. my brain couldnt analize the data because i like...loved the way his lips moved to say my name. It was a compliment, & my brain started to work again I blushed and looked away.  
"Hmm, i should show you around now" i said, looking back up.  
he just nodded and walked outside.  
"Can i see that" i asked him, pointing to the paper in his hand.  
He handed it to me and i read it over and over, just making sure.  
He had 2 classes with me i thought. suddenly out of no-where i saw Bella Swan walking in our way. What drama would she bring now? i thought as she approch us.  
"Hey Mia" Bella said with her un-girly voice. i saw her looking at Jacob with an expression that made me want to slap the shit out of her.  
"Yeah, w-I have to talk to you later!" i said making sure i never said We. I grabbed Jacob's hand and practically ran.  
"You dont like her do you?" i heard Jacob's quiet voice said.  
Was my hand sweatty?  
I noticed my hand still grabbing his and i quickly let go, blushing and looking up at his face.  
"No, not at all" i said " i mean we dont even talk, so i dont know what's up with her this mornin'"  
i lied and continued "Well, anyways leta get goin'" & hurried to show him around.

Me and Emily where at lunch.  
I had finished showing Jacob around ours ago.  
"So where is your boyfriend,Emily?" i asked her,  
whiled i played with my food.  
"Oh i dont know, he told me something about his brother wouldnt seat alone"  
"Ohh." was the only thing i said,  
Trying to hide my exciment .  
She looked at me and told me "I heard you where showing Jacob around school"  
"What cant you hear! Who told ya?" i started at her hardly "Hmm" she didnt finished so jumped into conclusions.  
"That little bitch!" i said annoyed "Okay, Okay basically Bella told everyone" she said "What's her mutherfuckin' problem!? i hissed. we both saw Bella entering the cafeteria with Edward the one who believes he's the bad guy;  
whats the baddest thing he ever done? cheat on her? i thought "I want to stick my feet down her troat to make her shut up"  
"Calm down Mia please" she told me and looked around seeing if anyone heard me."Oh look! Seth is coming and Jacob's with him, so calm down would you?"  
That name, as soon as i heard Jacob's name i tried to calm myself, i dindnt want him to think i was crazy or anything like that. But still i wanted to throw my shoe at her.  
I pretended to play with my food the i heard the chair besides me move agaisnt the marble floor.  
i looked up and found Jacob smiling down at me.  
"Can i sit here?"  
I smiled at him and said "i dont own the place, Ofcourse you can sit here." his smirk grew wider as i told him that.  
He sat down, and notice that Emily or Seth where there, too late i thought, ditched again.  
"you know where Emily is? she was here a moment ago"  
I looked around trying to find her "Yeah, she went with Seth just now, Didnt you heard it?"  
I stopped searching she's always ditching me when i dont even notice. I glaced down at my food; picking a baby-carrot slowly, then throwing it back to the dressing, Splash

"Not hungry?" i heard that soft hypnotizing voice and i swear the time stopped. I ran a hand through my hair and forced myself to look up. i tried to find my voice, but i was having trouble with it, i felt so stupid; like my tounge was a hundred pounds.  
"not really" i said, after struggling for ever.  
He was about to say something when i cut him off.  
"how you're doin' so far? havin' trouble findin' classes? do you want to get some food?" i asked, stopped, & catched my breath.  
"Why do you ask so many Questions?" he askesd, as though he knew me well,  
why did I ask questions?  
strange question. Why did I live?  
Why did I breathe?  
"I dont know..." i told him "I preffer to ask questions than to answer them"  
"interesting.. I was going to ask you something but maybe you wont answer"  
I stared at him.  
"Uh. Go right ahead & ask me, I see if i want to answer it" i reply, Still looking at him.  
I felt the sensation that my eyes where going to burn if i looked at him one more second. So i looked down, afraid he might notice how insecure I am.  
"Do you have..." he broke off -  
when the bell rang.  
"Well thats the 6 period bell" i said, standing up from the table.  
"I believe we have the same class together"  
He didnt say anything just nodded and took my tray.  
"Thank you" i whispered;; loud enough for him to hear In a reply he gave me a warm smile as i walked behinde him.

The hallways where full of souls.  
Jacob besides me, I could feel the heat coming from his body as his arm brushed mines, and i also felt the eyes of students on my back.

So what do you guys think?  
Please tell me. :  
? 


End file.
